Beast Human
Beast Human appeared in 2004 TV series called Ultraman Nexus. Beast Human (ビーストヒューマン Bīsuto Hyūman) were human cadavers infected and controlled by Beast Cells. At Area 6 Point 2-2-1, a Space Beast signal detected where it had attacked a family, killing it's parents but letting the children alive. At a resort house, the children awoke, having remembered that a Space Beast attacked them but somehow ended up back at their house. Searching for their parents at the kitchen, they witnessed them munching on some woods even being served with wooden block for dinner. Nagi and Komon later dispatched, having sensed the Beast signal at Point 2-7-4 (the resort house) as they split with Komon chased the Beast Humans whom held their children as hostage and Nagi tracking an explosion in the woods. Komon chased them but easily knocked down as they took their daughter, Riko, and fused with Nosferu while Riko became a hostage for the Beast. The little boy was forced to watched in horror as Nosferu annihilated by Night Raider's Chrome Chester Mega Cannon Formation destroyed the Beast while his little sister was still inside, something which Komon and the others (except Nexus and Mephisto) unaware of. Despite Riko survived (while bearing a major injury), but the boy was furious at Komon since Nosferu's demise nearly cost his little sister's life. Saya of Memory Police told him not to worry since the boy's memory will be erased at the hospital though Komon still felt guilted, yet another casualty of war against the Unknown Hand. At area 11 Point 4-3-4, a Space Beast detected where Galberos infect four college students into Beast Humans and attacked. All of them shot down with anesthesia bullets thanks to Night Raiders. In a flashback, it was revealed back in Mizorogi's days as a Night Raider, he and Nagi Saijo had battled against a troop of Beast Humans moments before his disappearances. Several human victims turned into Beast Humans by Android One Zero as Nosferu for her nefarious plans. Powers and Abilities Nosferu * Claws: Nosferu's Beast Humans could morphed their arms to resemble their master's. * Teeth: Nosferu's Beast Humans possessed a strong teeth that enabled them to feed on woods. * Superhuman Agility: Nosferu's Beast Humans could perform numerous acts of inhuman agility, such as jumping extremely high. * Merge: Nosferu's Beast Humans could merge with their master, Nosferu while at the same time brought along a human as a hostage. Galberos * Superhuman Agility: Galberos' Beast Humans could perform numerous acts of inhuman agility, such as jumping extremely high and run at high speeds for sneak attack. * Strength: Galberos' Beast Humans were strong enough to kill a person barehanded. Weakness Unlike Galberos, who had three lives, his Beast Humans only had one. If Galberos was killed, all of his minions would die with him. Category:Creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Literary Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2004 Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with superhuman agility Category:Ultraman Universe